Nukumori
by Kontan
Summary: Mikan doesn't study in Alice Academy anymore. She's been gone for two long years without any trace of her existence. But now she is coming back to where she belonged, only she has changed completely! Read on to find out more! :) Rated T for safety! NatsumeXMikan
1. She is here

A/N-  
>Hey-lo everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever! :D<p>

I finally started and with none other than Natsume and Mikan! I love them to pieces!

So, this is an introductory chapter and it might seem slow. Well, it is a little slow but I need to set the story before building it, right?  
>I thought of the entire plot but I am not sure if I can write it well or not! Please help me! Review it and let me know how you feel about this andor if I need to improve on something!

Without any further ado, lets start!

Chapter 1: She is here

The atmosphere in class 3-A was different today. Little would be an understatement for the excitement radiated by each and every soul sitting inside that room. Even though Misaki sensei was trying to catch the class' attention, he knew it was futile. The unuttered cries of happiness and relief had rendered the children incapable of anything save waiting for Narumi sensei's class. But because he had to, he taught. It was a testament of their happiness that even Yuu was not making notes. He sighed. There was nothing that could be done. After all, _she_ was coming back.

The gossip duo, Anna and Nonoko were too busy talking to notice the building excitement. Koko, Sumire and Yuu counted the minutes left for the next class. Hotaru, contrary to working on another invention, sat absolutely still as if holding her breath. And Ruka, well, all he could think of was about the reactions of his long time best friend, Hyuga Natsume.

The said boy did not know how to react. It was as if time was moving too fast and too slow at the same time. The teacher's babble was a distant voice as he was transported to his own wonderland. Should he be happy? Should he be worried? Relieved? WHAT! All the emotions pent up inside him throughout the two years were anxious to find a release. He could barely control himself and sitting at one spot wasn't helping either. He didn't really care if the teacher, who had now given up teachings for the day, would be offended but was unsure what he would do once he could go out. So he stayed put. He tried to channel his thoughts somewhere else. Somewhere other than Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume!" His frenzy was broken by Ruka. He looked up and found the classroom lit with tiny fires all around. He snapped his hand away, shocked. He thought he had controlled these impulsive-anger filled outbursts but he was wrong.

Funny what just a name could do to a person, don't you think?  
>How wrong you are! This wasn't just a name to him or to anyone else in the room. This name brought smiles on their faces, warmth in their hearts and a yearning to look at her again. This name belonged to a bundle of joy who had managed to shine every nook and corner of this school named Alice Academy.<p>

Welcome to Alice Academy. This is a special school for special people. People with Alice. For an observer, an Alice would just be the ability to perform one magic trick over and over. For the person, it was an ordeal. Or in the beginning at least. Taken away from their parents, never to be reunited, the children are brought to this boarding institution as young as a year old. And then that would be it. They would stay inside this city mirroring establishment and learn to use, control and hone their talent along with their studies till they complete their high school. But it wasn't all that bad. They had comfortable rooms (if their marks were comfortable for the authorities), ample allowances, spacious classrooms, warm and kind teacher and above all, friends. Because, you can't live with the same people for more than a decade and not be friends!

The Academy had been working since time immemorial but never had the words 'surprise' spoken by a teacher stirred such delight and excitement among the student. The ringing bell had never sounded so melodious to them. Misaki sensei collected his books and left, positive the homework would be pointless at that point.

"Will it be _her?"_ Cat girl Sumire asked.

"I hope it is her. I hope it is her! She is finally coming back!" Anna and Nonoko clapped their hands together.

"But can we be sure it is her? I mean we could have easily misunderstood sensei." Yuu asked innocently not realizing that a certain raven haired boy was glaring at him for even considering this possibility.

"It has to be her. How many of our classmates have left us till now? Four. Tomoyo and Rika had lost their Alices and were bound to leave. Megumi is no more among us because of her life shortening Alice. That leaves only her!" Imai Hotaru commented calmly but no one could mistake the underlying warnings of a challenge.

Ruka peeked at his friend again. Rooted to his position, Natsume was struggling inside, he could tell. He saw his balled up fists, his questioning eyes and felt his darkening aura. He wanted to comfort him but knew better than that. Nothing had been able to put him at ease in the last two years and nothing would, especially now.

It was Narumi's horrible luck that he chose today of all days to be late to his class. He stood in the hallway listening to this chatter. "How much you affect every still, my little Mikan. How much you changed them in just a year." He thought and smiled. His entrance silenced the class. He could tell they were restless and it wasn't for the class' commencement. He made his way towards the teacher's podium and greeted them in his brightest voice.

"Good morning everyone!"

Silence.  
>Not one student greeted him. Yuu had the urge to reply but Hotaru stopped him before he could make a sound. Jino sensei would have been offended by this behavior and punished the entire class but Narumi was no Jino. He smiled again.<p>

"So, what shall we do today?" he asked, winking at every one.

"Just end this act already Narumi! What do you think we should do today? We have been waiting since yesterday for you to tell us exactly who is coming back. No more games Narumi. Tell us when she is coming back." Natsume thundered.

"You're asking a 'when' and not a 'who' Natsume. Are you so sure you know who is coming back?" The smile never left Narumi's face irritating the Black Cat.

"Yes. Because you said she will be joining us shortly and there is no one else except her who can come back. So, just answer fire boy and tell us when is she coming back?" The Ice Queen replied.

"She entered Alice Academy premises about an hour ago."

No sounds were made. No murmurings, whispers, gasps or anything. Everybody sat fixed to their seats waiting for their teacher to continue.

"And she is standing right behind those doors." Narumi pointed towards the class doors.

Nobody was sure how to react but there was one person who immediately stood up and breathed that one name which he hadn't allowed to escape from his lips.

"…Mikan"

A/N- This is the first chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! There'll be more of story and less of the feelings the next time I write, I promise!  
>Please review!<p>

-Kontan


	2. A new Mikan

A/N-  
>Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! :D<br>Now, a fair warning, some characters are portrayed differently than they are in the manga. It is supposed to be like that! Please don't rip my head off at the end of the chapter. :P  
>there are still a lot of feels but the plot is building, I promise.<p>

So, let's begin!

Ohh yeah, Disclaimer- The characters belong to the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana. I have settled for the plot. ( Like I had a choice *sigh*)

Chapter 2- A new Mikan

"…Mikan"

Narumi stood in front of the blackboard, thinking, his smile faltering with the second. He knew the situation had been altered to a great extent. He thought about the changes, the revelations and their effects. Initially, he had thought he would let the students encounter everything themselves but the apprehensions at display worried him. Should he warn them first? He smacked himself mentally for not planning this in advance. While Narumi was lecturing himself, most of the students had left their designated seats and were fast approaching the door with Natsume and Hotaru in lead. He forced himself between the students and their goal.

"Now, now. Let's not-"He was cut short because his hair had caught fire. Natsume's ferocious glare said it all. He knew he couldn't play around anymore. She was just too precious to them.

"I know you all want to see her but there is something you need to know before she enters." Narumi explained with the gravest expressions that had ever graced his face.

"Sensei, the time when we needed to know the story from you has gone. We'll now hear it directly from Mikan." Ruka replied. Anna, Sumire and Yuu nodded their heads in consent.

Narumi spoke again but looked directly at Hotaru because he knew that she would be the only one to see reason. "Everyone, I know you have been let down time and again by the Academy." Natsume snorted but Narumi continued anyway. "But it is crucial for you to know these things before you see her. I know you wanted to know this before but I was silenced by the authorities. Mikan's return, however, changes everything." He implored Hotaru to listen to him. Even though she longed to see her friend, she could tell that their teacher had something important to say.

"let's hear what he has to say once." Hotaru replied, deadpan.

"Hear what? His stories?" Natsume spat at her and made his way past Narumi towards the door.

"No Natsume. The truth. What made her leave, what has changed, everything." Narumi said trying to stop him.

"Why now Narumi?" Fire dancing in Natsume's eyes." I fought tooth and nail to find about her before but you walked out on me. Do you know what it felt to wake up one day and realize that you won't see the most precious person of your life ever? That she won't nag you like she always did. That you won't be able to see her smile again. That she won't be there."

Narumi stared at Natsume. That was all he could do at that point. He knew that Mikan had affected him the most but he learnt of the extent now. He could see the lad gasping for air, embarrassed by his little speech. He couldn't help but mirror the stunned expressions of the students. He realized this was the only window he would get to extinguish the fire of questions in everyone's mind.

"Be seated children and ask your questions. I will answer each and every one of them." The promise rang clear in his words. Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka and the others made their way to the seats. Natsume glanced longingly at the door but followed suit.

"Why was Mikan asked to leave the Academy?" Hotaru asked.

"Because Mikan's nullification Alice was feared."

"That's crazy! They fear her stupid nullification over my fire?" Natsume was shaking with anger.

"Yes. Every one of your Alices can be controlled and monitored by the Academy. Masks, bracelets, tattoos, something or the other was always there to manipulate your Alices. But not her. Her ability to nullify her opponent's strengths gives her immense power. The Academy had been trying to device something which would keep a check on her since the day she entered but failed. "What if she realizes this power and tries to usurp the Academy?" This is the true fear of the authorities."

"This is ridiculous. Mikan cannot do anything like this. She does not even have the brains to pass her examinations. Can't they see this?" Hotaru burst out.

"…No."

Hotaru had spilled out Narumi's torment. He went back to the times when he had tried, in vain, to convince the authorities of Mikan's innocence and gentleness. "No, they cannot and will not see this. They perceive her to be an imminent threat to their safety."

"Then why is she being allowed back?" "Where was she this whole time?"

"That's enough Narumi sensei. I don't appreciate people harassing my privacy like this." Nobody had noticed when Mikan had entered but there she stood basking in the sunlight coming through the window. Her voice rang through the room, penetrating and ..strident?

It was evident that she had changed. Her innocent pigtails had been replaced by one luxuriant ponytail. She had become leaner. The once upon a time clumsy girl was now holding her poise without any effort. But what struck everyone were her dead eyes. The forever warm and eager eyes refused to acknowledge anyone. There were no emotions in them. She walked towards the teacher with an air of authority, again, deadpan.

"Sensei, should I introduce myself?"

There was just a nod.

"Konichiwa. My name is Mikan Sakura. All the questions you have put up are personal. I don't think any of you need to concern yourself with them. So, don't poke your noses in my business again."

The gentle breeze outside, tapped the windows playfully like an innocent child, blissfully unaware of the circumstances but it did not receive a reply. How could it? The sunshine, which the Academy had waited for for two years, seemed lost in the mayhem of time. This thought was reflected in everyone's mind as well. Had Mikan really said that? Did she mean it? Half of the class waited for her to laugh any moment and tell them that she was pulling their legs' but that did not happen. She stood there lost in her own thoughts saying nothing. Or maybe she was saying a thousand things by ignoring them.

"What's the meaning of this Mikan? Poke our noses? Since when did a friend's concern become harassment for you?" Hotaru said, taking out her baka gun. She was aiming it at Mikan when she saw her eyes. Mikan glared at her with ferociousness foreign to her nature.

"You try and hit me Imai and I'll realize your worst nightmare right now in this broad daylight." Turning to Narumi, she said, "Sensei, I am tired from my travelling. I'll take the day off."

Mikan's once best friend was shaken and tear-streaked, her teacher was mortified and her classmates were terrified. The raven haired boy standing next to the window was waiting for her to glance at him just once.

Mikan Sakura left all of this and walked out of the classroom.

A/N- Should I be dodging tomatoes and eggs? Or something worse?  
>Things will be explained in the next few chapters people. Patience!<p>

But why is it necessary to restrain Mikan's Alice? Why did Mikan interrupt when question on her whereabouts were raised? Where was she really all this time?  
>And why has she changed so much?<p>

That's a lot of whys! Stay tuned if you want to find out the answers! :D

Please review and tell me what you think of this! Criticisms are always welcomed!

Aaaaaannnnnnddddd, THANK YOU reviewers! :D  
>BlackMaskedBeauty, pretty-awesome-girld7, p3ngueen, Zhun Yamato, AnimeMango and a Guest.<br>You guys are way too awesome! :D


	3. The vow

**A/N-  
><strong>Hey-lo everyone! I am back with another chapter! :D

Thank you for such an amazing response! I am so glad that you guys like it.  
>But can I be stingy and ask for atleast 12 reviews per chapter? :P<br>I'd be glad if you review! J

**DISCLAMER-** I own just the plot and nothing else.

**CHAPTER 3: THE VOW**

The classes in room 3-A could not resume as per schedule and were given as free lectures, all thanks to Narumi sensei. He knew none of them would be able to concentrate in their lessons. How could they? The always-ecstatic, Hotaru loving Mikan had spoken words nobody could fathom she could. Every child waited for her to return and do something, something which would rectify the situation, something which would turn all this into a prank, something..something Mikan. But she never came.

Narumi sat there looking at the despondent faces of the children. He thought back to his conversation with the school principal.

_-Flashback-_

_"Mikan Sakura's arrival in the Academy does not change a thing. She will continue with her work as she has in these two years."_

_"But Sir, being a student in the Academy, shouldn't she be given the privilege-"_

_"Privilege? We are saving her life, isn't this enough for her? She has been given shelter in the Academy at the cost of our vulnerability. Do you know how high the stakes are?" _

_"She is just a child, Sir. We could be a little soft-"_

_"Narumi! Care for our safety! If she turns against us, we won't survive. The enemy is strong. With her on their side, they will become peerless."_

_-Flashback-_

Narumi shook his head in frustration. High stakes, enemies, Mikan's involvement, the connection seemed absurd to him. The adorable and friendly girl had turned ruthless. He had a feeling that the incident that took place was a fraction of what was to happen. He was sure Mikan was hurting inside but didn't know how to reach out to her. Had she turned reticent like Natsume was before? The thought filled him with despair.

Meanwhile, Natsume had ditched the classes with no particular destination in mind. He had been in an exhausting emotional turmoil these past few days but now he felt numb. He had longed to see the smile, hear the voice and be engulfed in the warmth. But her appearance promised none of these. He wanted to follow her out but something had stopped him. As she had left, he realized that her footsteps had rung through the hallways like a death knell, marking the murder of her innocence. He tried shrugging these dejected thoughts and reason with her behavior but the more he thought, more questions flooded his head. He wasn't even surprised when water began running down his face. He did not try to stop it either. He was sitting on the highest branch of their Sakura tree and was sure no one could see him. _Their, _he thought. He wasn't even sure if it existed anymore. There was no trace of her old self in the class in the morning. "Mikan", he sighed.

"Sighing won't help."

Natsume turned around to find Hotaru sitting at the foot of the tree. Her eyes were closed, probably to mask her pain, he thought. He knew Mikan had always been important to her. She was the only one who kept her grounded and human. Hotaru had stood with him throughout his protest against the Academy. She had made innumerable plans to break into the principal's records and steal Mikan's but had been failed every time. As a result, she lost the chance to see her parents, a chance she had been working for since she came to the Academy. The elite student had been stripped from her ranking of a triple star to a no star but she hadn't cared for any of it. She had relentlessly carried on with the protest and suffered for her best friend.

"Who says I need help." Natsume huffed, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

The ebony haired girl opened her eyes, staring at the sky. Even though it was bright and blue, it didn't lift her spirits. Sitting there, she looked as if she were at peace. But then, she never had been a person to reveal her secrets. She was the Ice Queen for a reason.

The silence stretched on between them. Who could have imagined a sight like this? But they had begun to find solace in each other's company, brought close by certain hazel-eyed girl. They heard footsteps and hoped that it would be her but it turned out to be Ruka.

"Natsume, Imai. Did you find Sakura anywhere?"

They both shook their heads. "We didn't look for her Nogi." Hotaru replied.

"Yuu and the others have been searching for her. She wasn't in her special ability class or the grounds. We went to check in the dormitory. She doesn't have a room there." Ruka informed them.

"So? She'll get it soon enough. The Academy will arrange it by tonight or tomorrow." Hotaru replied, irritated by his overreaction.

"No! She is supposed to stay in the teacher's quarters, away from the students."

"What?! What is wrong with the Academy? Why are they going to such extremes?" Hotaru rose from the ground brushing her skirt. "I will go and talk to that baka. She can threaten me all she wants; it won't stop me in a million years."

"I'll come with you, Imai." said Ruka, worried both about Mikan and Hotaru.

Natsume got down as well. They knew who to look for. They searched their classrooms and found Narumi sensei sitting on a desk. He was toying with a beautiful star shaped locket. It was a subtle golden and had an ornate engraving on it. He did not notice that his three students had entered.

"Sensei, why is Mikan not allowed to stay with us?" Hotaru broke his reverie.

Narumi smiled. Mikan had spoken so harshly to Hotaru just a few hours ago but here she stood again; ready to fight for her best friend. "Let's just say that I will take care of her Hotaru." He smiled at her kindly.

Natsume was about to protest but Narumi-sensei started talking again. "Her room will be adjacent to mine. I have spoken to the principal about it. He won't let her stay with the students but he will allow her this. Don't worry kids, I'll keep an eye on her." Narumi smiled but it failed to reach his eyes.

The clock outside rang announcing the time dismissing classes for the day. "Ahh, its time! Mikan must be waiting for me to escort her to her room. Making a lady wait are bad manners, aren't they?" He winked at his students, standing up to leave the room.

"Narumi, you can't fool us. She-"

"Believe."

The students were stunned to feel a certain feeling engulfing them.

"That is what these engravings say. Believe in people round you, Natsume. I know Mikan told you to do the same." Natsume flinched as memories started flooding his head. "We know that we need to protect her and that is what we are going to do in whichever way we can!" With this, the teacher walked out of the room.

The three youngsters stood there watching the sun set, silently vowing to protect the girl who had changed their lives completely.

Narumi waited for Mikan outside the principal's office. She had been inside since she had left the classroom. He was worried. The principal had cancelled his meeting with the dean of Karakura University, an elite institution and a prospect college for the high school students of Alice Academy. He had badgered the dean for months for this meeting and now he had blown away the opportunity. He wanted to break into the room and steal Mikan away but knew better than that. His train of thought was disrupted as he heard the sound of furniture tumbling. He had a vague idea what that sound was.

"Sir, is everything alright?"Narumi banged the door.

There was no response. " Mikan?" Narumi banged again.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Mikan. Her hair were tousled and poked out at places. Her shirt came out at odd places and her hands bore scratches. He could only glance momentarily inside the office before the door was closed. The picture of an upturned chair and an angry principal upset him

"Mikan, what happened inside?"

"Sensei, don't try to save me and tell the others to not try as well. I can manage things on my own, for now." Mikan responded. She closed her eyes when she spoke these words.

"And if you cannot manage the situation?"

"I'll manage sensei, I always do." Mikan smiled.

Her smile wasn't like the one before. It wasn't as warm as it used to be. It didn't fill him with happiness like it used to. It didn't brighten the atmosphere like it used to.

But it was a smile from Mikan. That was all that mattered to Narumi as he caught up with his favorite student.

**A/N-  
><strong>I am a little late in updating, I know! :P

What do you think about this? I am told that the story is slow but then I plan on atleast thirty chapters so my plot needs details. And to answer a reviewer's question, yes there will be OC(s). –grins evilly-

I won't promise early updates, maybe one in a week but not before that. I am done with my holidays which mean that I will have shitload of work. So bear with me readers!

Please review and tell me what you feel about this chapter! I'll update when I get 12 reviews for it!

Aaaaaaannddd, THANK YOU REVIEWRS-  
>P3ngueen, Zhun Yamato, Miyoko-tan, pretty-awsome-girl11d7, Redzheartshine, AnimeMango, and a Guest<br>You guys made my day! :*

-Kontan


	4. A Sign, A Game

**CHAPTER 4: A SIGN, A GAME**

"Hey! Cut it out Koko!"

"Nonoko, the dish will be done in a few minutes. Let's give to Misaki sensei after his class!"

"Umm, hey everyone, please be quiet. It's Jinno's class next."

Hotaru lifted her head slightly. "No, its Misaki's class. Honestly Tobita, as a class rep, you can be really stupid at times." She sighed.

The usual commotion of class 3A had somewhat returned to its former glory now. It had been two weeks since Mikan had returned to the Academy. Her entrances rendered every one scared. Her threat on her first day had been unexpected and it terrified many. They would scramble to their seats to avoid getting in her way, afraid that she would yell at them also. Excited shouts and complaining voices would be replaced by murmurs and whispers. Some expectants faces would look up hoping that she would give a sign but none came their way. Mikan would enter the class with the same intimidating demeanor as the first days. She never looked at anyone or spoke to anyone. She just sat in the farthest corner of the room and stayed there for the rest of the day. Anna and Nonoko had tried once, the gentle souls as they were, offering her their creations but she merely shook her head and did nothing else.

Eventually, her classmates had begun to be at ease around her. They had begun being their own self a little more every day. They were scared of crossing a line and facing her wrath everyday but it never came. She did not react to anything happening in the class. Most of them were happy to leave her alone. But her friends did not give up. They tried in their own ways to get through to her. They left notes outside her locker for the day's class. They asked Jinno sensei to explain the problems again which they thought Mikan would have difficulty understanding. They sat inside the classroom during lunch break to give her company and they always watched her from the corner of their eyes for an indication of any kind.

Most of their efforts were in vain though. She threw out the notes every day and did not eat with them. Her face never betrayed an emotion. The biggest problem, however, was that they could never find her after classes. They tried looking for her throughout the campus and returned empty handed. They neither had an idea of the circumstances nor did they know how to help their bundle of joy. But their spirits never deterred. How could it? Mikan had taught them well.

Mikan's homecoming did not change one thing-their study pressure. To add to the student's worry, their courses became more challenging. Their teachers mercilessly showered them with assignments every day. To top it all, their Alice training was fiercer than ever. In their Ability classes, they were paired with their senpais to hone their Alices and push them to their limits and beyond.

"Misaki sensei sure is late. Maybe we won't have a class today." Koko voiced Sumire's thoughts.

"KOKO! Get out of my head you idiot!" Sumire banged his head against the wall but Koko took it with his usual smiling face.

"Settle down you two." Misaki sensei walked in flustered on being late to class. "Sorry for the delay children. Let us start with the class." He said while retrieving his notes from his bag.

Misaki sensei droned on and on about the importance of the Immunity system and the ways it could be strengthened. Halfway through the class, most of the students had given up understanding the complex diagrams their teachers drew so easily. Koko adjusted himself in Misaki's blind spot and readied himself for a nap.

_"Koko, Koko."_

His brown eyes met Ruka Nogi's. Both the boys nodded to each other and turned away. A few seconds later, Koko again looked at Ruka and shook his head, an apologetic smile on his face. Ruka sighed and turned to his best friend. "She is still blocking him out Natsume. He can't read her mind."

Natsume cringed into his seat a little as the teacher continued with his lesson.

"Good afternoon my children!" Narumi twirled inside the classroom wearing a ridiculous outfit.

Hotaru raised a brow in irritation. If _Narumi is wearing something crazy that means_-

"Why the long faces everyone? Hmm, what can I do to lift your spirits?"A twirl, a pose and he said, "I know! Let's do an outdoor activity today!"

_-he has something crazy planned in his head._

All the students groaned in unison. Narumi was famous for his 'activities' in the academy. Ranging from plays to sports to competitions, it was impossible to predict what Narumi would throw at his students next. Jinno's disapproval was obvious but since they didn't put any student in danger in any way, he could not object. The rest of the staff would merely look upon at the students trapped in Narumi's web, with pity.

"Let me explain it to you. This time we will indulge in a physical activity and soak on some vitamin C." Narumi was clearly enthusiastic about it, something which was lacking in his students.

"It is very simple. All of you will be divided into teams of five. Each team will compete against one another to emerge as winners. With me so far?" Small smiles crept on few faces. "I wanted it to be one-on-one between teams but with today's class strength we will have only three teams, so all three teams can compete together!" Narumi applauded himself for his ingeniousness. The students were getting a little excited and to spice things a little, the mischievous teacher added, "The winning team will be awarded 10 marks each in this activity, first runner up 8 marks and the last team will given 6."

Even the best of friends in Alice Academy became competitive when it came to their assessments. After Mikan's motivation, everyone gave their best during the examinations to score the highest marks in their class. No, it was not to fuel one's ego but because of the Honor Student Award they would receive-a chance to visit their family for a week. The prodigy Imai had set her eyes on it since the day she entered the Academy, winning it year after year. The gleam in her eyes was enough for all to register her intentions but the strong competition did not discourage them in the least. The importance of this award in each student's life could only be felt when the prospect of losing four marks materialized in front of them.

"I wish Natsume-kun is in my team, and then I'll win for sure!" Nonoko smiled nervously as she voiced her thoughts to Anna.

"What is the competition Sir?" Iinchou asked.

"Old school Yuu. Your team will have to defeat your opponents in a battle with your Alice." Narumi replied nonchalantly.

"This is stupid." Natsume spat on the floor as his gaze flitted towards the brunette who hadn't budged from her seat. "Two minutes and I'll end this thing."

"Now, now Natsume. You are missing out on the importance of this game. It's not a solo mission; you have to work with your team." Narumi pointed out.

"Easy. They can stand behind a tree for all I care. I'll burn the rest of the teams." Natsume's classmates shivered at his statement.

"Well, I can't make it this easy for you." The teacher thought for a while as his students waited in anticipation, "I'll choose your team members and not tell you who they are! How about this, Natsume?"

"Tch. And you call yourself a teacher. We'll tell each other the allotted teams." Natsume smirked.

"We are back to square one, I see." Narumi deliberated in his mind. "Ahaaa! Ayumi-chan," He turned to one of the students, "Will you be kind enough to teleport the two of us to Hotaru-chan's laboratory."

Everyone dripped beads of sweat after they, along with an amused Hotaru, vanished. Natsume had done it. He had challenged him enough and aroused his evil mind. To top it all, one of Hotaru's inventions was being used. Silent curses made their way towards Natsume who leaned by the window, thoroughly bored.

Narumi came back smiling gleefully. He held out a small badge and gave it to Hotaru.

"Invention number 2864(a): Butterfly Badge-Modified version. This is a safe-keeping device. You can store any information in it and no one will be able to see it except the owner. The modified version makes it safer because only a specific Alice will work on it. The level can be customized according to your needs. It is priced at 3000 yen."Hotaru spoke in her usual monotone.

"Of course, our Hotaru has generously gifted the class these badges!" Narumi was about to drape an arm around her when Hotaru's eyes, which had been replaced by dollar signs, told him how wrong he was. " _Ohh Lord, this is going to take several of my paychecks!"_ Narumi thought nervously and laughed.

The air was thick with perplexed minds and racing heartbeats. How could they manage this? They wouldn't have the liberty to use their Alices freely least they injure their own teammate. Leave it to their teacher to come up with unthinkable game plans. The said teacher's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I had Hotaru-chan increase the limit for your benefit." The teacher smiled blissfully and began handing out the badges to the participants. He moved away from the children surrounding him and reached over to Mikan, placing the badge on her table. For the first time in days, she looked up. Narumi expectantly looked at her but she shook her head. He smiled gently and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

None of the students knew what it was but wanted to for Mikan had risen from her seat to stand with everyone else, maintaining a little distance but still in the proximity. Natsume tried catching her eye but failed. He had been shocked that the annoying teacher had easily reached out to her when he hadn't even summed the courage to walk up to her. His anger grew and so did the temperature of the room.

Narumi sighed. He knew his plan would face obstacles, Natsume being the foremost one. Thankful to the heavens he was because Natsume had resorted to shooting deathly glares at him. He had been expecting blobs of fire circling his head till now. But he had to do what he had to do.

"Let's proceed to the field everyone!" He cheered his students.

Once in the field, the teacher said," Children, follow these rules at all times. First, you will not injure anyone –looking pointedly at Natsume-or harm them in any way and second by the end of the competition; you have to identify your team members. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded in excitement.

"Then begin." 

**A/N-**  
>Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it! Rate and Review! :D<p>

Aaaaaaaaand, THANK YOU REVIEWRS-  
>AnimeMango, , Zhun Yamato, P3ngueen, pretty-awesome-girl11d7, turquoise, YoshidaHaru<br>You guys make me soo happy! :D :D


End file.
